


The Ahoge War (HAjime Gets A letter)

by feuiian



Series: march version of the ahoge war [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Animals, Despair, F/M, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feuiian/pseuds/feuiian
Summary: read the title you dumbass
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Series: march version of the ahoge war [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589545
Kudos: 6





	The Ahoge War (HAjime Gets A letter)

**Author's Note:**

> well here's the edited version of that time hajime got a letter  
> i'll put the animal clarifications at the end bfdjf

nagito , hajime, and chaki were all laying togethter in hajimes huge hut. it looked like a pretty castle (no it didnt it was just made out of stone but like whatever). chiaki was snorin real loud and it kept nagito awake all night, so he just stared out the window like a weirdo until dawn. he had his littlepaws tucked nder his body like a cat loaf (gross). he was a red fox (but he wasnt red he was white because that makes more sense than him being red than white because his hair is white lemme shut up)

while he was staring he saw someone walking to the hut.  _ who in eggs is that _ nagito thought. he left the window and walked to hajime. he shook him woke with a paw. “hajime wake up”

“grhrgrhgrg what what what do you want” jahjime said as he wake

“there’s someone at the door wait ing for you”

“a” hajime hopped up and wnrt to the door. he opened it an it was gundham tanaka. he was a griffon, because hes magicla

“i released the monokuma into their territory hajime”

“thank” hajime said

“also i got this letter from some girls who i saw at the attack”

nagitoes head perk up and even chiaki woke up. leeter? from the other tribe????

hajime took the letter from gundahm. and read it 

it said:

dear hajime from sdr2 tribe

sir please stop attaking us, you dont have to be salty anymore the duel was days ago… like really there was literally NO NEED to bring the monokuma here, you almost got soem of our membrs killed. the duel was fair and square you you know it so stop pissing your pants over it

just please dont attack us again ty

from shuichi of the ndrv3 tribe

hajime looked at th letter in DUSTGUST. nagito was peeking at the messg like a creep while chiaki breathed 😤. it kinda spooked nahito becaus ehe never see her this mad

“they are we a k” hajime said, cackling liek a witch “shuichis just too much of a wuss to fight”

gunhamn nodded. “why yes indeed he is. he probably cant even fight mu four dark devas of descrition”

“im pretty sure shuichi can fight a pack of rats” chiaki said tired

gundham gave her a death stare. “dont you have bathe water to sell”

“hhhhh maybe later. rn we have tribe bussmiss to deal with”

nagito was sstarinh at hajime. jahjiem was breathing super harr and he looked all pyscho and shit. _ woa so hot  _ nagito thought. _ reminds me of all the times we fought for hope hmmmmhmhmhhmmh _

“they are WEA K” jime screeched out agaib. “they dont have the guts to fight us. theyre all piss babies who cant even fight a monokuam!!!!!”

gundham s c ofed. “they even needed help from naegis sissitrr and that scissors girl” 

“EVEN THEN??? pfft they are qweak. and they will NOT order MY tribe around” hajime huffed

chiaki yawned. “you right, they shouldnt boss us around like that. but maybe, idk, we should um-”

“what we should what” hajime interrupted extremely rude (tf hajime)

“maybe we should just stop and live normal lives again”

hajime gasped. he walked up to chaiki and  **slapped** her with his tail. in the FACE (holy shit hajime how rude) nagito gasped in shook but gundham kept his mouth shut

“how could you be so foolish????? your my gamer girlfriend. you should know that that tribe is full of wusses and cry babyes and that they dont deserve a place in our lands”

chiaki yawned “i mean, like its not our land. its theirs

hajime huffed. then his brain go  **ding** . “you know what. ive had it. theyre existence fills me woth… d e s p a i r

nagitos eyes twitched. “DESPAIR???? NO MY DEAR HAJIME” he ran to hajime and cuddled him. “no no no no no no no more depsair” he gave him head kissies “ill make sure you dont feel despair”

but the hajime kicked him off, and then he snickered. “i must do this” he turned to nagitoes, who was super shocked after he got kicked off “nagito, send in a note”

“YES ANYTHING FOR YOU DARLING” nagito ran to get some paper and a pen and sat down

hajime snickere. “i will not allow shuichi to rise to the top. i will make all of his tribe fall into d e spa ri”

nagito stared at hajime.  _ no… how you do this? _ he thought. but he didnt say anything because he didnt want to et bitchslapped.  _ well.. i will stick to the side who haves the most hope!!!! _

hajime pointed at nagito. “begin the letterrr….”

**Author's Note:**

> Animal Clarification:
> 
> Hajime: fox  
> Nagito: wolf  
> Chiaki: fox  
> Gundham: griffin


End file.
